Nectar
by pelespen
Summary: Ficlet/"drabble" written for 30 Candles Challenge at hermionesirius on livejournal. Prompt was "Garden of Eden". Also written for Truth of Feelings storyverse.


_Written for "Garden of Eden" prompt for the 30 Candles Challenge at hermionesirius. And okay, it was also kind of written for the "Truth of Feelings" storyverse as well. _

* * *

Sirius looked over the top of the book he was pretending to read as his witch, no – his _goddess_ - exited the lake, dressed in naught but sky and water. A quiet growl rumbled through his chest and his eyes narrowed hungrily as the familiar tension began building again in his groin.

It didn't matter that this had become their regular escape, and that they had long since abandoned the need for clothing in their private little 'Eden.' He didn't think he would ever tire of seeing her body gleaming wetly in the afternoon sun, her dark curls wild and unruly even as they tumbled over her shoulders, dripping with water… her succulent curves, hips swaying and breasts bouncing so enticingly with each step… By the time she had climbed the small hill to their usual spot beneath a decent-sized peach tree, he was fully erect and practically panting with want.

He watched hungrily from behind his sunglasses as she approached, her own lustful gaze raking over his body. Her chocolate-brown eyes narrowed as they dropped lower, and her lips curved into a knowing smirk at his open display of desire. Instead of dropping to her knees to straddle his lap as he'd hoped, however, she wordlessly glanced up and plucked a ripened fruit from one of the lowest boughs above them. She then reached down into the bag on the ground next to him and quickly found the small paring knife before seating herself at a right angle to him against the tree trunk.

_So that's what we're playing now,_ Sirius thought with amusement, as Hermione hummed innocently to herself. _Very well, then…_ He picked his book back up and continued to read the same page he'd been on for ten minutes now.

Just as he was starting to actually absorb the words on paper, he was distracted by a soft, almost imperceptible sound of pleasure from his left. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her raise her arm to her mouth, tongue darting out to slowly lick the sweet juice that had dribbled down her wrist. He bit back a groan as he watched her mouth trail up the skin _he _should have been tasting. When her lips finally closed around the slice of pale orange flesh and suckled at it before drawing it between her teeth, he broke.

Painfully hard now, all pretense of reading forgotten as the book fell from his hands, he crawled over to her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and cut another slice out of the plump peach, her fingers sticky with its sweetness. She put up no fight, however, as he plucked the knife and fruit from her hands.

"Are you hungry, Sirius?" she asked with feigned casualness.

She gasped as he grabbed her wrist and proceeded to suck the juice from each digit, his tongue sliding between her fingers before closing his lips around each one, slowly dragging their way to the tips. Then her palm, the inside of her wrist, her forearm and well past the point where any juice had traveled, up over her shoulder to her neck…

Her feet slid along the blanket, legs falling from their closed and bent position, to lay flat along the blanket, spreading accommodate the wizard who was making his way between them.

Sirius chuckled at her sudden change of heart.

"My tempting little Lilith…" he murmured affectionately against her throat.

Hermione jerked away with a frown.

"What did you just call me?" she demanded.

Sirius grinned wickedly at the uncertain anger that threatened in her eyes. He briefly considered toying with her assumption that he knew nothing of Christian or Jewish mythology, and had just slipped up and called her the wrong name, but he thought better of it.

"Now, now, love," he purred, sliding his hand down her arm to rest at her hip, his other hand still holding the dripping peach. "Surely you wouldn't be called Eve – you're far too cunning to be fooled by a snake…"

Comprehension dawned on her face, then just as quickly she frowned again.

"But Lilith was a de- "

Her sentence was cut off by a little gasp as the fruit Sirius had been slowly squeezing finally dripped its nectar onto her nipple.

"Sirius - "

Again she was cut short by a weak sigh as he dipped his head down to clean up his spill, lips and tongue and teeth teasing at the sticky, sensitive peak.

More juice dribbled onto her bare flesh, only to be followed by his mouth – along her stomach, bellybutton, thighs…

Sirius paused and looked up at her half-lidded eyes.

"Tsk, tsk," he said, shaking his head. "Look at this mess, love – you're going to have to lay back." He gently pulled her towards him, giving the demolished peach another strategic squeeze.

"But how did you even know who - "

Her words were lost in a sharp but blissful cry as Sirius dipped his head again. Her thoughts on Biblical mythology were completely abandoned as he groaned against her, the vibration from his lips causing her head to swim in pleasure.

When she tangled her fingers in his hair, he couldn't help but grin in triumph as he devoured her, the familiar tangy sweetness he loved so well now tinged with the faint taste of peaches.


End file.
